


Late at Night

by wibblywabblyweeb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Attempt at Angst??, M/M, Spoilers, and one sentence that says mikoto teases him, basically:munakata is sad, j u s t t a k e t h i s s h i t, rated teen and up for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywabblyweeb/pseuds/wibblywabblyweeb
Summary: Munakata's mind can wander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two and i saw ep 13 and instead of doing hw i made myself more sad. kudos/comments alwas appreciated !! please inform me of grammar/spelling errors :^)))

    The wind blew with a vengeance through the black night sky, angry at nobody and everybody at the same time. It was late, and here he was.

Thinking.

   Thinking was something Munakata did a lot. After all, as the leader of Scepter 4, he was always prepared with a plan and an attitude to match, but sometimes, even Munakata fucked up. 

   The male sank deeper into his pillow, his bed doing barely any thing to protect him from the chilly air. Goosebumps had begun to rise on his pale, "person who doesn't do anything but sit on their ass and pretend to be smart" skin, as Mikoto would have put it.  
Mikoto...

   Mikoto would have pulled him close and held him to his chest and shared his seemingly always warm body. He would have smiled and Munakata could almost hear that smug voice from above.   
_"Oh, look who's cold."_

  And he would have looked up at his boyfriend and stared at that little smirk, and Mikoto would tighten his hold, getting him even closer his mark, to his fire, till all  Munakata could hear was his beating heartbeat.

   Munakata shivered again as he felt something wet roll down his face and grow cold on his pillow.

He didn't realize he had been crying. But now that he had, fat, wet tears came off his face, and they wouldn't stop.   
"Mikoto..."

   He whispered into the dark, but nobody responded. There was no beating heartbeat and no warmth, no small smirk and no cigarette smoke.   
There was only Munakata and the freezing sheets and the whistling wind running through the bleak stars.   
And cold.

The cold was there too.

    By now his headrest had grow damp and all he could do was think about Mikoto.  
Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto and his stupid gang and his stupid HOMRA and his stupid...   
him. 

"I miss you. Come back. Come back, my love."

  
He could almost hear the response.

_"That's so not like you."_

But it was only his head. His head and his aching heart.   
Pouring out of him, a faucet left it to drip alone, his lonely tears fell even harder. All he could do was replay the words said to him last while Mikoto was still barely breathing. 

_"I'm sorry... I couldn't let you save me."_

  
Even though he rinsed it off long ago, he still rolled crimson blood through his coated fingers. 

"Fuck you, fuck you Mikoto."

Munakata rolled onto his side, staining the other end of his pillow.

He just wants to feel that chest one more time, to taste that cigarette mouth and to scold that hard face. To fight that endless red fire, to be pushed up against a wall and to be teased till he's begging on his knees.

   He wants Mikoto, but there are some things that he can't get back.  
So he's strong, he's strong when he leads his people into battle and he keeps it together when all he wants to do is break down and cry and scream.

  But when he's gripping the white of the silly pillow and feeling every surface of his body riddled with the chilly wind he can't help but slip. 

    "I miss you...  
Mikoto."

   And with that, he drifts into a deep sleep, into a better world where Mikoto is whispering sweet nothings to him in that tight, warm embrace.   
"I love you..."


End file.
